


The Suit Series

by Vampz



Series: Hiddlesworth [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Suits
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: A collection of Twitter drabbles about these two men with their suits, shirts, and stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * แฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเหตุการณ์สมมุติ ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงที่เกิดขึ้นแต่ประการใด ขอให้ถือว่าตัวละครทุกตัวในเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงตัวละครสมมุติ ไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับบุคคลจริงในเรื่องตามเวลาและสถานที่จริงนะฮะ *
> 
> อนึ่ง ที่เอามาลงในนี้เป็นแดรบเบิลจากทวิตเตอร์ (อาจมีอิดิท/รีไรท์บ้างนิดหน่อยแต่คงไม่ต่างกันมาก ถ้าไม่ต่อจนมันเปงสูทพอร์—)  
> ยังไงก็ตามได้จากแท็ก #ชุดสูทเดอะซีรีส์ นะฮะ ขอบคุณคับ ♥
> 
> อสอง ใช่ มันมีตอนที่เลาเขียนต่อด้วยนั่นแหละ 555555555+

1

 

“จะไปแล้วเหรอ”

“มีอัดรายการเช้าน่ะ วานหยิบสูทให้ทีสิ”

 

 คริสเดินไปหยิบสูทที่ถูกแขวนเตรียมไว้ในตู้เสื้อผ้า พริบตาหนึ่งก่อนจะส่งถึงมือเจ้าของสูทเข้ารูปพอดีตัวก็รีบชักมือกลับ

 

“คริส?” อีกฝ่ายหันกลับมาถาม

“กางแขนออกสิ ฉันใส่ให้” พอเห็นสีหน้าประหลาดใจของอีกคน คริสก็อมยิ้ม “เถอะน่า ทอม”

“ไม่ใช่เด็กแล้วนะ…” เสียงค้านฮึมฮัมในลำคอ แต่เจ้าของเสื้อสูทก็ยอมกางแขนออกโดยดี

“เอ้า สอดแขนเข้ามา” หลังสวมเสื้อสูทให้เรียบร้อยคริสก็ช่วยจัดแจงปกเสื้อให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง เรียกรอยยิ้มบางของคนตรงหน้าในชุดสูทสีน้ำเงินที่เขามองเห็นผ่านเงาสะท้อนบนกระจก

“ขอบคุณ...”

“เบื่อสูทชุดนี้จัง”

“ทำไมเล่า?” ทอมเอียงคอ ไม่รู้สึกว่ามันจะน่าเบื่อตรงไหน

“ได้อยู่กับนายนานกว่าฉันอีก”

“คริส…”

“ล้อเล่นน่า! ไปได้แล้ว เดี๋ยวสาย!” พูดจบคริสก็ตบกลางหลังทอมสองสามทีแล้วโอบเอวไว้ก่อนเดินไปส่งที่หน้าประตู “ตั้งใจทำงานนะ”

“นายก็มีงานช่วงบ่ายไม่ใช่รึไง?”

“แต่ตอนค่ำว่างนะ” เขาขยิบตา

“นั่นสินะ ดูตารางก่อน…”

“ทอม…ลุคบอกฉันว่างานนายจบตอนบ่ายสาม”

“แล้ว?”

“ก็…” คริสอ้ำอึ้ง กลอกตาไปมา

“จะชวนไปดินเนอร์?” อีกคนจึงโพล่งขึ้นมาแทน

“นั่นแหละ!”

“เขินรึไง ทำวางฟอร์มไปไ—“

 

รู้ตัวอีกทีคนที่เขินจนหน้าแดงก็ไม่ใช่คริสแล้ว และหลังของทอมก็ถูกผลักแนบติดประตูไปก่อนจะได้เปิดอีก

 

“ตั้งใจทำงานนะ” คริสใช้ปลายนิ้วเกลี่ยเส้นผมหยักสลวยของอีกคนออกจากกรอบหน้า ลอบยิ้มอย่างเอ็นดู

“นะ-นายก็เหมือนกันแหละ” ทอมพึมพำอู้อี้ในลำคอก่อนเม้มปาก เหมือนต้องการเก็บความอบอุ่นไว้ให้นานที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้

“เย็นนี้เจอกัน”

“อืม… แล้วเจอกัน”

 


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

“ไหนหันมาซิ เรียบร้อยพร้อมออกงานหรือยัง?” คริสเอื้อมไปแตะไหล่ทอมให้หมุนตัวกลับมา

“โอ้ เนคไทนายเบี้ยวแน่ะ คริส” ทอมเลิกคิ้ว ปลายนิ้วชี้ที่เนคไทของคริส

“นิดเดียวเองน่า” คนตัวสูงกว่าไหวไหล่อย่างไม่ยี่หระ ผิดกับอีกคนที่สีหน้าดูจะจริงจังกว่าอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

“ไม่ได้สิ! พรีเมียร์นะ!” พูดจบทอมก็ดึงเนคไทคริสมาผูกใหม่

 

หลังนัวเนียกันอยู่นานกับการผูกเนคไทเพราะคริสยืนขยุกขยิกตัวอยู่ตลอดเวลาเหมือนกลั่นแกล้ง ทอมจึงพ่นลมหายใจออกทางจมูก แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ปัญหาเพราะเขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าเชี่ยวชาญเรื่องการผูกไทให้เข้ากับชุดสูทมากกว่าคนทั่วไป

 

“เอ้า”

“เสร็จละเหรอ เซียนทอม” คริสแซว ยิ้มร่าเริงใส่

“อยู่นิ่งๆ สิ”

“ครับ ครับ นิ่งก็ได้ อุ๊บ—“

 

คริสยังไม่ใส่เสื้อสูท ทอมจึงลอบถองศอกใส่อีกคน เจาะจงลงบนตำแหน่งสีข้างที่จะทำให้ไม่เห็นรอยยับ

 

“รางวัลของการอยู่ไม่นิ่ง” ทอมทำเสียงขึ้นจมูก “เสื้อสูทนายคงปิดรอยยับได้พอดีแหละ”

 

จบประโยคก็ยกมือขึ้นตบอกอีกคน รวบกำเนคไทที่เพิ่งผูกให้เสร็จแล้วดึงเข้าหาตัว

 

“เดี๋ยว ทอม! เดี๋ย—!!”

 

คริสไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่อหลังจากนั้นอีกพักใหญ่—เรียกให้ถูกคือพูดไม่ได้เสียมากกว่า แต่ก็ใช่ว่าเขาจะเกลียดอะไร แค่เสียดายที่มันจะต้องจบลงในอีกไม่ช้านี่ต่างหาก

 

“นายในชุดสูทนี่ดูดีเป็นบ้า…” คริสกระซิบ

“และฉันก็บ้าไปแล้ว ทั้งที่นายยังไม่ได้ใส่สูทเลยด้วยซ้ำ”

“ร้ายนัก”

 

คริสส่ายศีรษะไปมา ยอมแพ้อย่างราบคาบกับความน่ารักของคนตรงหน้า

 

“ขออีกทีนะ”

 “ไม่! เราต้องรีบลงไปแล้ว คริส”

“ทอม”

“หืม?”

“นั่นไม่ใช่คำถาม” คริสขยิบตา

“อะไ—!”

 

กว่าจะรู้ตัวกันอีกทีก็ตอนที่โทรศัพท์มือถือในกระเป๋าเสื้อด้านในสั่น ลุคกำลังโทรตามให้ทอมลงไปที่ล็อบบี้

 

“ _เสียงคุณดูเหนื่อยๆ นะทอม มีอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ?_ ”

 

“ไม่ๆ ผม-ผมจะรีบลงไปเดี๋ยวนี้”

“ _แน่ใจนะ?_ ” ลุคถามย้ำ

“ครับ ขอโทษที่รบกวนนะ”

 

พอขอโทษปลายสายแล้ววางหูเสร็จก็หันไปขมวดคิ้วใส่เจ้าตัวปัญหาที่ยืนยิ้มอย่างไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไร

 

“ช่วยไม่ได้ ก็นายมันฮอท” แถมข้อแก้ตัวก็ยังยียวนไม่ต่างจากน้ำเสียงที่ใช้ 

“ให้มันรู้จักเวล่ำเวลาบ้างสิ _พระเจ้า_ ให้ตายเถอะ นายก็รีบลงไปได้แล้ว!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สำหรับตอนนี้ ยกเครดิตให้คุณ @vidalado สำหรับไอเดียด้วยฮะ


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

“กลับมาได้เวลาพอดีเลย” คริสเดินออกมาจากห้องครัว เอ่ยทักคนที่เพิ่งกลับมาถึง

“กลิ่นหอมเชียว มื้อเย็นเป็นอะไรน่ะ?”

“ฉันไง”

“คริส…”

“ล้อเล่น! ฉันทำสเต็กเนื้อ ซุปเห็ด แล้วก็สลัดผักไว้”

“ดีเลย ฉันเพิ่งได้ไวน์แดงมา” ทอมยื่นขวดไวน์ให้อีกคน คริสเพียงรับไว้แล้ววางบนตู้ไม้เก็บของข้างๆ

“หันหลังมานี่” ไม่พูดเปล่า คริสจับไหล่ทั้งสองข้างของทอม หมุนตัวให้อีกคนหันหลัง

“เฮ้! เดี๋ยว!” ในจังหวะที่กำลังประหลาดใจ ทอมก็รู้สึกถึงแรงดึงรั้งจากด้านหลัง

“จะช่วยถอดเสื้อสูทให้เฉยๆ อยู่นิ่งๆ สิ”

“ฉันถอดเองได้น่า” ทอมค้านในลำคอ แต่ก็ยอมให้คริสช่วยดึงเสื้อออก

“ก็ฉันอยากถอดให้นาย”

 

พอถอดเสื้อสูทออกมาได้ คริสก็จัดแจงแขวนมันไว้บนราวแขวนเสื้อ ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งมายืนข้างหลัง วางคางเกยไหล่อีกคนแล้วสอดแขนทั้งสองข้างลอดใต้แขนของทอมเพื่อช่วยปลดเนคไท

 

“จำเป็นต้องทำขนาดนี้?” ทอมหันหน้าไปข้างๆ อดลอบมองเสี้ยวหน้าหล่อเหลาราวเทพเจ้าของอีกคนไม่ได้

“อือฮึ”

 

เหมือนคริสจะแค่หาเรื่องกอดซะมากกว่า

 

แล้วอยู่ดีๆ ไม่รู้ด้วยความรู้สึกแบบไหนคริสก็ย้ายตำแหน่งสายตาจากเนคไทที่ยังถอดไม่เสร็จมาเป็นใบหน้าของคนในอ้อมกอด สบตากันอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

 

“ทอม—“ รู้สึกตัวอีกทีก็ตอนที่มีลมหายใจอุ่นปะทะผิวแก้ม พอลืมตาขึ้นมา มือของเขาก็เลิกยุ่งกับเนคไทไปชั่วคราวแล้วเปลี่ยนมาประคองใบหน้าของอีกคนแทนแล้ว

“นายใช้เวลาถอดเนคไทนานไปแล้ว” ทอมกระซิบแผ่วกลั้วหัวเราะ ก่อนดึงมือทั้งสองข้างของคริสออกจากตัว “ฉันจัดการเองได้ นายไปเตรียมมื้อเย็นต่อเถอะ”

“ให้ตาย… ฉันว่ามื้อเย็นคงไม่จำเป็นแล้ว”

“แต่มันจำเป็นสำหรับฉัน” ทอมยิ้มเขินๆ “และนายด้วย”

“หมายถึง…นายจะกินฉันเป็นมื้อเย็น?”

 

ทอมไม่ปฏิเสธ

 


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

"ทอม" คริสสะอึก ยื่นมือไปจับข้อมือของคนตรงหน้า เผลอบีบแรงจนเจ้าของข้อมือส่งเสียงประท้วงออกมา "นายรัดแน่นไปแล้ว"

"โอ๊ย! ข-ขอโทษ"

"ผ่อนลงหน่อย"

"เจ็บรึเปล่า"

"ไม่ นายนั่นแหละ โทษที ฉันบีบมือนายแรงไป"

 "มาใกล้—ใกล้อีกนิด คริส"

"ให้ตาย อึดอัดเป็นบ้า"

"ฉันก็พยายามคลายให้นายแล้วนี่ไง"

"โอเค โอเค" คริสสูดหายใจเข้าลึกๆ หนึ่งที ก่อนผ่อนมันออกมาจนลมเกือบหมดปอด

"รู้สึกดีขึ้นมั้ย?"

"อาฮะ ดี—ดีมาก"

"ไม่ตรง ขอขยับอีกนิด" ทอมพึมพำในลำคอ "อ้า...ตรงนี้แหละ ใช่...เยี่ยมมาก"

"พระเจ้า ทอม—ให้ตาย"

"หืม?"

"นายทำเสียงเหมือนเรากำลังมีเซ็กซ์กัน..."

"คริส..." พูดจบทอมก็แกล้งดึงสายเนคไทด้านในให้รัดคออีกฝ่ายแน่นขึ้นไปอีก "ฉันแค่ผูกเนคไทให้นาย..."

"อุ๊บ! แค่ก—ขอโทษ!"

"งั้นจัดการที่เหลือเองแล้วกัน" ทอมหมุนตัวกลับ เปลี่ยนมาจัดแจงความเรียบร้อยของชุดสูทตนเองที่หน้ากระจก

"แค่ก—เฮ้! เดี๋ยวสิ!"

"ฉันจะลงไปก่อน"

"นายเขิน"

"เปล่า"

"ไม่เขินแสดงว่าจงใจทำเสียงงั้น?" คริสสาวเท้าเดินมาดักที่หน้าประตู จัดแจงเนคไทตัวเองให้เข้าที่เรียบร้อยแล้วกางแขนกั้นไม่ให้ทอมออกไป

"คริส อีกเดี๋ยวเขาจะโทรตามแล้ว"

"ค่าผ่านทาง" คริสขยิบตา

"สูทยับไม่รู้ด้วยนะ"

"ฉันรู้นายไม่จ่ายหรอก"

 

ทอมส่ายหน้า อดพ่นลมหายใจทิ้งไม่ได้

 

"ฉันเก็บเอง"

"เดี๋ยว คริส—!"

 

เสียงโทรศัพท์ของคริสดังขึ้นขัดจังหวะ เจ้าของมือถือถอนหายใจอย่างหัวเสีย กำลังเข้าด้ายเข้าเข็มแท้ๆ

 

"ครับ อีกสิบนาทีนะ โอเค เดี๋ยวลงไปครับ"

 

พอวางสายเสร็จ สิ่งสุดท้ายที่เห็นคือใบหน้าของอีกคน แต่เขาไม่อยู่ในสถานะที่จะพูดอะไรได้แล้ว

 

"ชักช้า ฉันจ่ายเองก็ได้"

"ร้าย"

 


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

"อ้าว มาแปลกแฮะ เช้านี้กาแฟรึไง?" คริสถามขณะเลื่อนเก้าอี้ที่นั่งข้างๆ เจ้าของบ้านออก กวาดสายตามองเซ็ตอาหารเข้าที่ถูกจัดเตรียมไว้อย่างตั้งใจ

"อือฮึ" ทอมหันกลับมา แลบลิ้นเลียคราบกาแฟที่ติดบนริมฝีปาก แล้วเอื้อมมือไปหาอีกคน "อยู่นิ่งๆ"

"หืม?"

"สูทนายล่ะ?" ทอมถามขณะจัดปกเสื้อให้

"แขวนอยู่ข้างหน้าแหละ"

"เดี๋ยวนะ นี่เสื้อนายเหรอ?" ทอมเลิกคิ้ว หรี่ตามองเสื้อเชิ้ตสีฟ้าแสนคุ้นตาที่อีกคนใส่อยู่

"ไหนเอากาแฟมาชิมหน่อย" คริสรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่องทันที

 

แต่กระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตสีฟ้าที่เขาใส่อยู่แทบจะปริแล้ว และทอมค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าอีกฝ่ายจงใจฉกเสื้อตัวโปรดของเขามาใส่แน่ๆ

 

"คริส..." ทอมย้ำ กดเสียงต่ำ

 

คริสแกล้งทำหูทวนลม เอื้อมมือไปจะหยิบแก้วกาแฟที่วางอยู่ข้างมือทอมแทน แต่เจ้าของแก้วกาแฟไหวตัวทันเลยรีบเลื่อนมันออกไป

 

"อะไรเล่า ไม่ได้รึไง?"

"ของนายอยู่นั่นไง" ทอมชี้ไปที่แก้วกาแฟกรุ่นควันข้างจานอาหารเช้า "และคริส ไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อเดี๋ยวนี้"

"ไม่" คริสยิ้มทะเล้น เดาะลิ้น ยักคิ้วท้าทาย "อีกอย่างนะ ทอม" คริสยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ เอาปลายนิ้วชี้จิ้มตรงหว่างคิ้วที่ขมวดเป็นปม

"อะไร?"

"ฉันไม่ได้จะชิมกาแฟจากแก้วนั้น"

 

และคริสก็ไม่รอให้อีกคนประมวลผลคำพูดให้เรียบร้อยก่อนลงมือทำตามที่บอก พอผละออกถึงรู้ว่ากาแฟที่อีกคนชงนี่ไม่ขมเลยสักนิด

 

ใช่ อย่างน้อยก็จากปากเขาเองล่ะ

 

"หอม หวาน อร่อย" เขาพึมพำ ใช้นิ้วโป้งลากผ่านริมฝีปากตนเองเพื่อเช็ดคราบกาแฟและความชื้นที่ติดอยู่บนนั้นแล้วยกยิ้มมุมปาก

ทอมส่ายหน้า ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ "ให้ตายสิ"

"อะไรล่ะ ที่นายชงกาแฟนี่ไม่ใช่เพราะฉันรึไง?" คริสไหวไหล่ เหมือนรู้จุดมุ่งหมายของอีกคนแต่แรก "นายคิดไว้อยู่แล้วนี่"

 

คริสพูดถูก นั่นทำให้ทอมรู้สึกหมั่นไส้นิดๆ แต่มันยังไม่จบแค่นี้หรอก

 

"นายรู้?" เขาเสแสร้งทำหน้าตกใจ ยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก

"รู้ดีด้วย" คริสขยิบตา

"ถ้างั้น..." ทอมยกแก้วกาแฟซดอึกใหญ่แล้วลุกขึ้นยืน

 

คริสแค่เงยหน้าขึ้น ปล่อยให้สองมือขาวประคองใบหน้าเขาแล้วจัดการที่เหลือต่ออย่างละเมียดละไม

 

จนกระทั่งรู้สึกถึงหยดกาแฟที่ไหลเป็นทางจากริมฝีปากลงมาตามลำคอแล้วเลอะถึงเสื้อของเขานั่นแหละ ถึงได้รู้ตัวว่าหลงกลหนุ่มอังกฤษเข้าให้แล้ว

 

"โอ้ โทษที...เลอะหมดเลย" ทอมก้มกระซิบ น้ำเสียงสั่นพร่าเอ่ยเสแสร้งเหมือนรู้สึกผิด มือหนึ่งยังประคองใบหน้าของคริสไว้ ส่วนอีกมือเลื่อนลงปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตฟ้าเลอะคราบกาแฟ "ฉันว่า... นายคงต้องเปลี่ยนเสื้อแล้วล่ะ"

"จงใจใช่มั้ย...?" คริสทำเสียงฮึ่มๆ ในลำคอ

 

อีกคนแค่ไล่เก็บรอยเลอะของคราบกาแฟตามแนวลำคอด้วยปลายลิ้นและริมฝีปากจนหมด เหลือทิ้งไว้เพียงรอยเปียกชื้นสีน้ำตาลด่างๆ บนปกเสื้อเชิ้ตสีฟ้าอ่อน

 

" _พระเจ้า..._ "

 

ทอมหัวเราะคิกคัก พอจัดการอีกฝ่ายคืนได้ ปลดกระดุมเสื้อทั้งหมดเรียบร้อยแล้วถึงผละออก แต่จงใจลากมือผ่านจุดอันตรายใต้กล้ามเนื้อหน้าท้องที่อยู่ตรงตำแหน่งของกระดุมเสื้อเม็ดสุดท้ายแล้ววกกลับขึ้นมาที่หน้าอก สีผิวขาวของหลังมือตัดกับสีผิวคร้ามแดดชัดเจน

 

คริสพ่นลมหายใจ ส่วนอีกฝ่ายแค่ออกแรงผลักอกเขาให้หลังติดกับเก้าอี้

 

"เอ้า ไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อซะ"

"นายนี่มันร้ายชะมัด"

"แต่สายตานายมันฟ้องว่านายชอบ" ทอมหัวเราะร้ายกาจในลำคอ เกมนี้เขาชนะ

"รักมากเลยต่างหาก"

 

หรือบางที พวกเขาต่างก็ชนะกันทั้งคู่นั่นแหละ

 

“มากยังไง แค่ไหนเหรอ?”

“นายคงไม่ได้อยากจะเห็นในตอนนี้จริงๆ หรอกนะ?”

 

ทอมไม่ตอบ แต่ยกขาตัวเองข้างหนึ่งข้ามขาทั้งสองข้างของคริสแล้วนั่งบนตัก ยกแขนขึ้นคล้องพาดลาดไหล่กว้าง ใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายอยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ถึงอึดใจจนรู้สึกถึงไออุ่นที่แผ่ออกมา

 

“ _พระเจ้า..._ ทอม บอกฉันทีว่านายล้อเล่น”

 

คนตัวเล็กกว่าส่งเสียงครางฮึมฮัมเจือเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอขณะก้มหน้าลง ไล่ริมฝีปากขบเม้มตามแนวสันกรามที่มีไรหนวดเคราขึ้นเบาบาง เก็บกลิ่นและรสกาแฟที่เหลือค้างให้หมดจด

 

มือหนึ่งของคริสเอื้อมขึ้นสอดเข้าในเรือนผมหยิกฟูนุ่มนิ่มของคนตรงหน้า ผ่อนลมหายใจออกมาอย่างยากลำบากเมื่อรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจงใจแกล้งเขาอย่างร้ายกาจ

 

รู้ตัวอีกทีก็สอดอีกมือที่ว่างดึงรั้งเสื้อยืดของทอมขึ้นไปจนเกือบถึงหน้าอกแล้ว

 

“โอ๊ะโอ...” ทอมหัวเราะ ก่อนหยุดมือของคริสที่เล่นกับผิวกายของเขาด้วยมือของตัวเอง “โทษที ลืมไปว่านายมีงาน”

 

นั่นมันคำแก้ตัวน้ำขุ่นๆ ชัดๆ

 

คริสพ่นลมหายใจลอดไรฟันออกมาขณะที่ทอมไถลช่วงกลางลำตัวผ่านเอวของเขาแล้วลุกออกจากหน้าตัก ขยับตัวออกไปยืนให้พ้นทาง

 

“ไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อได้แล้ว” ทอมส่งยิ้มพรายให้ แต่เป็นยิ้มที่มองยังไงก็เป็นยิ้มร้ายแบบโลกิชัดๆ

“ให้ตาย” คริสลุกขึ้นตาม มือหนึ่งขยี้เส้นผมที่ถูกเซ็ตไว้อย่างดีแล้วจนยุ่งเหยิงไปหมด “ถ้าฉันไปไม่ทัน นี่เป็นความผิดนายเลยนะ”

ทอมหัวเราะแหะๆ แทนคำตอบ “ที่ที่นายต้องไปอยู่ห่างจากบ้านฉันแค่ไม่กี่นาที _ยังมีเวลาเหลือแหล่_ ”

“งั้นก็แปลว่าทำมากกว่านี้ได้?” คริสก้าวหนึ่งก้าวเข้าหาทอมที่กำลังยืนพิงขอบโต๊ะ ใช้สองแขนกักบริเวณไม่ให้คู่สนทนาเดินหนีไป

“มื้อเช้ารอนายอยู่”

 

ทอมหันไปด้านข้าง ชี้จานอาหารที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะ เขาหมายถึงอาหารมื้อเช้าที่เขาตื่นมาเตรียมให้คริส ปรุงเสร็จไปสักพักใหญ่จนมันเกือบจะไม่อุ่นแล้ว

 

“ไม่ได้เหรอ?”

“ไม่ได้” ทอมส่ายหน้า หันกลับมาเอาปลายนิ้วชี้ดันจมูกคริสออกห่างจากตัว

“น่าเสียดาย”

 

คริสยอมถอยกลับ ปล่อยอีกคนให้เป็นอิสระแล้วถอดเสื้อออก ส่งคืนให้เจ้าของตัวจริง

 

ทอมกลืนน้ำลายหลังจากเห็นร่างกายท่อนบนของคริสเต็มๆ ตา ส่วนคริสนั้นแค่ยกยิ้มเริงร่ากับจ้องมองทอมด้วยสายตาระริกระรี้ใส่เป็นการโต้ตอบ— _ฉันรู้ว่านายชอบ_ สายตาของคริสอ่านได้แบบนั้น

 

“...แต่มื้อเย็นก็ไม่แน่นะ” เจ้าบ้านเม้มปาก เบือนหน้าไปมองสิ่งของเครื่องใช้ในครัวแทนสิ่งที่ดึงดูดสายตาของเขาเกินไป

“เช้าก็ได้ เย็นก็ดี ดีล ตามนี้เลย!”

“ว่าแต่... ไม่ไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อ?”

“ไว้กินเสร็จค่อยเปลี่ยนก็ได้ _ยังมีเวลาเหลือแหล่_ ” คริสย้อน

 

และเขาก็จงใจกินมื้อเช้าต่อหน้าทอมไปทั้งที่ไม่ใส่เสื้อแบบนั้นจริงๆ

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อันนี้ไม่ไหว... ในทวิตสั้นกว่านี้เยอะ แต่แบบ เนี่ย มีคนบอกเลามาว่า เฮ้ นี่มันชุดสูทนะ!
> 
> " _สูท! นะ! มัน! จะ! พี! จี! ได้! ยังไง!_ "  
> —ซัมวันในทวิตเตอร์ (ขอเซนเซอร์ชื่อไว้ แต่ชอบความเก้วกาดนี้มาก 5555+)
> 
> เป็นที่มาของการต่อความยาวสาวความยืดมาจนถึงจุดนี้ ซึ่ง... นี่มันก็ยังพีจีอยู่แหละมั้งนะ เหรอ คือเป็นพีจีที่หมิ่นเหม่มากจนแบบ อ้ากกก สับสนในตัวเอง *กุมหน้า*


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

พอกลับมาถึงห้องพัก ทั้งคริสและทอมต่างก็ยังอยู่ในชุดสูทสีเดียวกันหลังจากจบงานแถลงข่าวรอบสื่อมวลชน คริสเป็นคนเปิดประตูห้องและเดินนำเข้าไปก่อน ทอมเดินตามเข้ามาหลังจากนั้น

 

"เดินทางเหนื่อยมั้ย?" ทอมถามขณะทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนโซฟา

"ฉันน่าจะถามนายมากกว่า" คริสตรงไปเปิดตู้เย็น หาเครื่องดื่มมารับรองแขกคนพิเศษของห้องพัก

"หืม?"

"เบียร์มั้ย?"

"ไม่ล่ะ น้ำเปล่าพอ"

 

คริสตอบรับในลำคอ ก่อนเดินวกกลับมานั่งลงข้างกันพร้อมขวดน้ำเปล่าและแก้วน้ำอีกสองใบ รินน้ำใส่แก้วแล้วส่งให้คนข้างๆ

 

"ขอบใจ"

"นายน่ะ บินจากลอนดอนมาเซี่ยงไฮ้ แล้วก็จากเซี่ยงไฮ้มาแอลเอ น่าจะเหนื่อยกว่าฉันอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่รึไง?"

"ก็พอมีเวลาพักนะ"

 

ทอมยกแก้วน้ำขึ้นดื่มดับกระหาย ส่วนเจ้าของห้องแค่นั่งเท้าคางมองเขาอยู่แบบนั้น

 

"มีอะไรติดหน้าฉันรึไง?" ทอมถาม วางแก้วน้ำที่ว่างเปล่าลงบนโต๊ะ ใช้หลังมือเช็ดริมฝีปากตนเองเบาๆ

"มีสิ นั่นน่ะ..." คริสไล่นิ้วชี้ไปเรื่อย "มีแว่น หนวด"

"คริส..."

"ล้อเล่น! แค่รู้สึกว่าเราไม่ได้เจอกันนานเหมือนกันนะ"

"อือฮึ หลายเดือนอยู่"

 

คนตัวโตกว่านั่งขยุกขยิกเพราะเริ่มรู้สึกร้อน เลยพยายามจะถอดเสื้อตัวนอกของเขาออก

 

"ดึงให้ที" คริสเบี่ยงตัว หันหลังให้ทอม แขนสองข้างยื่นไปด้านหลัง

"เด็กสามขวบหรือไง ถอดเองไม่ได้น่ะ หืม?" แต่ถึงจะเอ่ยปากไปแบบนั้น มือของทอมก็จับยึดที่แขนเสื้อสีฟ้าเทาแล้วดึงออก

"ถ้าเป็นเด็ก ก็เป็นเด็กสามขวบที่กล้ามใหญ่มากเลย ฮ่า"

 

ไม่พูดเปล่า คริสหันมาขยิบตาให้ทอมแวบหนึ่ง

 

ทอมเห็นแล้วก็ได้แต่ถอนหายใจ ทว่าริมฝีปากยังคงมีรอยยิ้มละมุนละไมประดับอยู่

 

_คริส เฮมสเวิร์ธคือเด็กชายในร่างหมีจริงๆ นั่นแหละ_

 

พอทอมถอดเสื้อให้เสร็จ และคริสได้รับเสื้อคืนมา เขาก็พาดมันไว้กับพนักพิงของโซฟาก่อนหมุนตัวกลับมาเพื่อถามต่อ

 

"นายไม่ร้อนเหรอ ใส่สูทงั้น?"

"หืม? อ้อ ไม่เป็นไร ฉัน—"

 

ยังไม่ทันจบประโยค คริสก็เอื้อมมือไปปลดกระดุมเสื้อสูทให้เรียบร้อย

 

"น่า ผลัดกัน นายถอดให้ฉัน ฉันถอดให้นายไง" ไม่พูดเปล่า แต่เอามือใหญ่ๆ ตะปบเข้าใต้สาบเสื้อแล้วพยายามดึงรั้งเสื้อสูทของทอมให้หลุดจากไหล่

"เฮ้ เดี๋ยว! ฉันถอดเองไ—"

 

ความพยายามของคริสเป็นผลสำเร็จ แต่ก็แค่ครึ่งหนึ่ง ช่วงบ่าของเสื้อสูทหลุดไปรัดที่ต้นแขน แล้วทั้งคู่ก็ล้มคะมำลงพร้อมกันบนโซฟา

 

"โทษที ทอม โทษที ฉัน—" คริสละล่ำละลัก แล้วก็นิ่งค้างไปหลังเห็นภาพตรงหน้าตอนเขาลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

 

ทอมอ้าปากค้าง สีหน้าและแววตาตกใจปรากฏให้เห็นเด่นชัด แต่ไม่เท่าสีฟ้าของดวงตาที่อยู่ห่างไปไม่ถึงคืบ

 

เขาขยับตัวไม่ได้ โต้ตอบอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากใช้คำพูด

 

ไม่สิ แม้แต่คำพูดก็ยังไม่อาจหลุดออกมาจากลำคอแห้งผาก ทั้งที่เพิ่มดื่มน้ำเต็มแก้วไปหยกๆ

 

"ไม่ได้...ตั้งใจ..."

' _งั้นนายก็รีบลุกออกไปสิ_ ' เป็นสิ่งที่ทอมคิด แต่คำกระซิบที่ออกจากปากกลับเป็น "ม—ไม่เป็นไร"

 

คริสตรึงสาบเสื้อสูททั้งสองข้างของทอมไว้กับโซฟา และยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะปล่อย ปลายจมูกอ้อยอิ่งละเลียดกลิ่นอ่อนบนกลุ่มเส้นผมฟูๆ ของทอม แล้วจบลงด้วยการประทับรอยริมฝีปากจูบเบาๆ บนหน้าผากเกลี้ยง

 

"คริส" ทอมท้วงเบาๆ ในลำคอ

"ขอฉันเห็นแก่ตัวหน่อยเถอะนะ ทอม"

 

ทอมเม้มปาก ชั่งใจอยู่นานว่าจะตอบคำถามอย่างไรให้เหมาะสม

 

หรือบางทีมันอาจไม่ใช่คำถาม แต่เป็นเพียงประโยคบอกเล่าธรรมดาที่บอกให้รู้ว่าอีกคนคิดถึงเขาแค่ไหนโดยไม่ต้องเอ่ยคำนั้นออกมา และพวกเขาก็รู้ดีว่ามันไม่จำเป็นหรอก แค่รู้สึกถึงตัวตนของกันและกันก็เพียงพอแล้ว

 

"เราทั้งคู่ต่างก็เห็นแก่ตัวกันทั้งนั้น" สิ้นเสียงกระซิบตอบ ทอมหลับตาลงอีกครั้ง

 

คริสหัวเราะในลำคอ ก้มแตะหน้าผากแนบกันแล้วขยับมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นประคองผิวแก้มของอีกคน ไรหนวดเคราแดงครึ้มทำให้รู้สึกจักจี้ที่มือเล็กน้อย แต่ไม่มากพอจะทำให้เขาถอดใจ

 

"นั่นสินะ"

 

ที่หลงเหลือให้ทำตอนนี้ก็แค่รอ... รอให้ระยะห่างอันน้อยนิดระหว่างกันถูกทำให้หายไป พวกเขาปล่อยหัวใจเป็นตัวนำทาง ผ่านห้วงเวลาสำคัญที่ยังคงรับรู้ได้ถึงสัมผัสเปี่ยมไออุ่นจากคนข้างกายที่ห่างหายไปเนิ่นนาน แต่ถึงกระนั้นก็กลับไม่เคยเลือนรางไปในความทรงจำ

 


	7. Chapter 7

7 

 

"ทอม ผูกไทให้หน่อย" 

 

คนถูกเรียกชื่อหันกลับมาหาคนข้างหลัง หลังจากยืนจัดโบว์ไทสีดำที่คอให้เข้าที่เข้าทางอยู่หน้ากระจก 

 

"อะไรของนาย คริส" 

"กะความยาวไม่ถูกอ่ะ ผูกๆ แก้ๆ มาสามสี่รอบละเนี่ย" 

 

ทอมส่ายหน้า ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ 

 

"ให้ตายสิ" 

"น่า แป๊บเดียว" 

 

คริสยิ้มแหยๆ ให้ ส่วนทอมแค่เม้มปาก เอื้อมมือขึ้นติดกระดุมเม็ดบนสุด แล้วจัดปกคอเสื้อให้ตั้งขึ้น จัดความยาวสายเนคไทให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง 

 

พอทอมเงยหน้า หันมาสบตากันอีกทีก็เจอแววตาหวานเชื่อมที่มองกลับมา กับเรียวลิ้นที่แลบออกเลียขอบริมฝีปาก 

 

"คริส" 

"หืม?" 

 

ทอมเบนสายตากลับไปที่เนคไทในมือ 

 

"เขินอะไร ใกล้กว่านี้นายก็เคยเห็นมาแล้วไม่ใช่รึไง?" คริสพึมพำ จงใจขยับตัวเข้าไปใกล้ทอมอีกก้าวหนึ่ง ใกล้จนได้กลิ่นน้ำหอมชัดเจน 

"ใช่เวลามั้ย?" ทอมบ่นอู้อี้ในลำคอ พอผูกไทให้เสร็จก็รีบผลักอีกคนออก 

 

คริสรวบคว้ามือข้างหนึ่งของทอมไว้ได้ทันท่วงที 

 

"เดี๋ยวก็ไปไม่ทันหรอก นายนี่" 

 

คริสเมินประโยคก่อนหน้าของทอมไป 

 

"ฉันชอบมือนายจัง" และไม่พูดเปล่า ยังดึงมือขาวขึ้นจรดริมฝีปากตัวเอง ไล่จูบตั้งแต่ปลายนิ้ว เรื่อยไปจนถึงข้อนิ้วติดสีเรื่อจาง แล้วจบที่รอยเส้นเลือดตรงกลางหลังมือ 

"นั่นเหตุผลเหรอ?" 

"จริงๆ ก็ชอบทุกส่วนของนายแหละ" 

 

คริสฉวยโอกาสดึงมือข้างนั้นตอนทอมเผลอ สอดแขนอีกข้างโอบรับช่วงหลังเอว กระชับร่างกายให้แผ่นอกชิดกันจนรู้สึกถึงกลิ่นลมหายใจ 

 

"เฮ้" ทอมกะพริบตาปริบๆ 

"นิดนึงก็ได้" 

 

โทรศัพท์ของคริสในกระเป๋ากางเกงสั่น เจ้าของเครื่องเดาะลิ้นไม่พอใจ 

 

"ไม่รับ?" 

"เสียดายชะมัด" 

"ไม่รับใช่มั้ย?" ทอมถามย้ำ 

"แป๊บนึง" จังหวะที่คริสล้วงมือลงไปในกระเป๋ากางเกง ทอมก็จับยึดมือข้างนั้นไว้ เขาหันมาสบตากัน 

 

พวกเขาอยู่ใกล้เกินกว่าจะปล่อยโอกาสให้หลุดมือไป 

 

"ไม่-ไม่รับแล้ว" 

"งั้นยังรออะไรอีก" ทอมกระซิบถาม ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้กว่าเดิม 

 

สุดท้ายคริสก็ยอมแพ้ เปลี่ยนตำแหน่งมือมาอยู่ที่ใบหน้าของทอมแทน จนกระทั่งโทรศัพท์ในกระเป๋าหยุดสั่นไป—บางทีคริสอาจจะสูญสิ้นความรู้สึกในส่วนอื่นของร่างกายไปแล้วเมื่อมีอย่างอื่นให้จดจ่อมากกว่า แถมยังดึงดูดความสนใจได้มากกว่าจนน่ากลัว 

 

แต่คริสไม่ใช่คนขี้ขลาด ที่จริงเขาอาจพร้อมจะกระโจนเข้าใส่มันอยู่ตลอดเวลาก็เป็นได้ 

 

ใช่ว่าเขาจะสนใจหรอก จนกระทั่งถูกแรงมือหนักๆ ผลักอกให้ผละออก กับเสียงหายใจหอบกระเส่าที่เป่ารดข้างแก้ม ใบหน้าขาวของทอมขึ้นสีจาง บางทีอาจลามไปถึงใบหูนั่นด้วย 

 

"พอแล้ว" ทอมหอบหายใจเหมือนเพิ่งโผล่พ้นจากผิวน้ำ แผ่นอกขยับเขยื้อนตามแรงลมที่อัดเข้าสู่ปอด 

"นายเริ่มก่อนนะ ไม่ใช่ความผิดฉัน" คริสไหวไหล่เหมือนไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่โตอะไร เขาหอบหายใจนิดหน่อย แต่ไม่หนักเท่าคนในอ้อมแขน "แต่นายตอนนี้ก็น่ารักเป็นบ้า" 

"พระเจ้า..." ทอมยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก ก่อนจะหลุดคำพูดที่ไม่ควรพูดออกไปอย่างเด็ดขาดกับคนตรงหน้าในเวลานี้อย่าง  _นายก็ดูดีเป็นบ้า_  เพราะนอกจากจะทำให้คนฟังได้ใจไปใหญ่แล้ว ยังเพิ่มความเสี่ยงของการไปทำงานสายด้วย ซึ่งนั่นเกินกว่าที่เขาจะรับได้ และคงเสียมารยาทกับคนที่รอเขาอยู่ด้วยแน่ๆ 

"เสื้อเชิ้ตสลิมฟิตนี่เข้ากับนายดีนะ" คริสยอมปล่อยมือในที่สุด แต่ก่อนจะปล่อยก็ไม่ลืมยื่นหน้าเข้าไปจูบบนหลังมือข้างที่ทอมใช้ยกขึ้นปิดปาก 

"นายก็เหมือนกัน" ทอมตอบอู้อี้ในลำคอ แล้วรีบขยับถอยห่างออกมาก่อนพลิกข้อมือดูเวลาบนนาฬิกา "รีบไปกันเถอะ เดี๋ยวจะสาย" 

"เอ้า สูทนาย" 

 

ทอมรับเสื้อสูทมาสวม ก่อนหันไปจัดแจงเสื้อผ้าหน้าผมให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง 

 

"เดี๋ยว" เขาหันกลับไปหาคริส รู้สึกประหลาดนิดๆ กับเสื้อที่ตัวเองสวมอยู่ _มันแปลก_  

"ฉันว่าช่วงนี้ฉันก็ไม่ได้กินขนมหวานเยอะนะ ทำไมเสื้อมัน—" 

"นั่นมันเสื้อสูทฉัน!" 

 

เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นพร้อมกับเสียงของผู้จัดการส่วนตัวของคริส เจ้าของห้องพักทำหน้าเหวอ ขณะทอมลุกลี้ลุกลน ถอดเสื้อสูทส่งคืนให้เจ้าของตัวจริง 

 

"ขอโทษ ทอม! เสื้อนายจะยับมั้ยงี้" 

"ช่างมันเถอะน่า! ถอดให้ออกก็พอแล้ว!" ทอมกัดฟัน "บ้าเอ๊ย ฉันขอโทษ คริส—" 

"นายจะขอโทษทำไม ฉันแค่ล้อเล่น ถึงนายไม่ถามฉันก็จะจูบนายอยู่แล้—" 

 

เสื้อสูทตัวโคร่งถูกโยนใส่หน้าคริส ทอมรีบคว้าเอาเสื้อของตัวเองคืน แต่กลิ่นน้ำหอมของคริสยังติดอยู่บนเนื้อผ้า ไม่ต่างอะไรกับเสื้อของคริสที่ติดกลิ่นน้ำหอมจางๆ ของทอมไปด้วย 

 

"ให้ตาย ใส่เสื้อที่มีกลิ่นน้ำหอมนายติดอยู่นี่คงทำให้ฉันเป็นบ้าไปก่อน" คริสบ่นพึม แต่ก็จัดแจงใส่สูทตัวเองจนเรียบร้อยแล้วรีบก้าวยาวๆ ไปที่หน้าประตู 

 

"โทษที ขออีกห้านาที เดี๋ยวผมลงไป" 

"โอเค เห็นคุณไม่รับโทรศัพท์ ฉันก็นึกว่าคุณจะเป็นอะไรไป" 

"พอดีเมื่อกี้นี้หาโทรศัพท์ไม่เจอ โทษทีนะครับ" คริสแก้ตัวน้ำขุ่นๆ 

"ยังพอมีเวลาอีกนิดหน่อย ฉันแค่มาเช็คว่าคุณโอเค รถจะมารับในอีกประมาณสิบนาที ฉันจะลงไปรอข้างล่างนะ" 

"โอเค ขอบคุณครับ" 

"ติดกระดุมด้วยนะ เหมือนเสื้อคุณจะยับ..." 

 

คริสอ้าปากค้าง พอก้มลงมองสภาพเสื้อตัวเองถึงได้เห็นว่าตรงช่วงอกเป็นรอยยับที่เหมือนเป็นรอย...อะไรสักอย่างที่เขามั่นใจว่ามันไม่เคยอยู่ตรงนั้นมาก่อน อย่างน้อยก็ก่อนหน้าที่เขาจะแหย่ทอมนั่นแหละ

 

"อะ...ครับๆ โทษทีนะ เดี๋ยวเจอกัน" 

 

หลังจากปิดประตู คริสก็หันกลับมาหาแขกอีกคนที่ดอดมาอยู่ในห้องของเขา 

 

"นายจงใจขยำเสื้อฉันใช่มั้ย?" 

"นายก็ทำเสื้อเชิ้ตฉันยับเหมือนกัน..." คริสยกมือขยี้ผม "เอาล่ะ โอเค ถือว่าเจ๊ากัน! ติดกระดุมเสื้อสูทให้เรียบร้อยก็พอจะบังได้แหละ!" 

ทอมเม้มปาก "ให้ตายเถอะ ฉันไม่น่า—" 

"ถ้านายพูดงั้นฉันจะจูบนายซ้ำอีกทีนะ" 

"หยุดเลย คริส" 

"ไม่ได้หมายถึงตอนนี้ พรีเมียร์จะเริ่มอยู่รอมร่อแล้ว นายเห็นฉันเป็นคนยังไงกัน" 

"บ้า" 

"ไม่ปฏิเสธ" คริสไหวไหล่ "มาเถอะน่า" 

"แต่ฉันก็บ้าพอกับนายแหละ ให้ตายเถอะ" 

 

คริสยิ้มมุมปาก อ้าแขนต้อนรับทอมที่ก้าวเข้ามาหาแล้ววางแขนพาดไหล่ แต่ช่วงวินาทีที่คริสกำลังจะเปิดประตูก็ถูกจู่โจมโดยไม่รู้ตัว 

 

ทอมเหลือบมองนาฬิกา ก่อนกระซิบเย้าหยอกข้างใบหู "เหลือนาทีเดียวแล้ว" 

"ทอม..." 

"ฉันตั้งเวลาไว้น่ะ เผื่อเวลาลงไปข้างล่างให้แล้วเรียบร้อย" 

"นายนี่มัน..." 

"ห้าสิบว—" 

 

แน่นอนว่าคริสใช้เวลาห้าสิบวินาทีที่เหลือได้อย่างคุ้มค่าที่สุด แลกกับรอยยับบนเสื้อเชิ้ตใต้เสื้อสูทอีกสักสองสามรอยก็ถือว่าคุ้มเกินคุ้ม

 


End file.
